


Who framed Marilyn Would?

by Disco_melody



Category: Cool World (1992), Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bisexual Male Character, Body Image, Bullying, Demisexuality, Drinking, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Feminism, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lesbian Character, Mystery, Patriarchy, Rebellion, Slow Burn, Stupid rules - Freeform, Transformation, Violence, perfe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disco_melody/pseuds/Disco_melody
Summary: The world has been turned upside down after Holly Would tried to become human. When the citizens of ToonTown and Cool World thought they had seen everything, the newborn daughter of Holli and Jack is teleported to the real world. This is the story of Marilyn, adoptive daughter of Eddie and Dolores Valiant. What side will she chose? Her human or toon side?Stay tuned to find out!
Relationships: Dolores/Eddie Valiant, Jessica Rabbit/Roger Rabbit, OC/OC, Oc/James Rabbit
Comments: 41
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Who framed Roger Rabbit and Cool World belong to their respective creators. I only own my OCs and the plot.

**Prologue**

The world was upside down since Holli Would’s little attempt to steal The Spike. 

Unfortunately, the moment Jack returned it, as he and Holli were imprisoned in a comic book, Cool World fused with the real world.

Even though people were used to the classical toons such as Mickey Mouse and the Disney Princesses, the world was certainly not ready to receive these sinful Doodles.

The increase of crime and chaos made the LAPD’s job extra difficult, so they had to recur to the government.

So, to bring a certain calm among this chaos, the government created another town for the Cool World’s inhabitants and made a rule that would bring much sadness to the people: Noids (Humans) and Doodles (Toons) cannot be together.

It was not easy at first, especially because the heart wants what the heart wants. 

Every week there were many manifestations with mixed couples until the police started restraining them and soon enough the manifestations ceased as if people just gave up.

However, the situation got unknowingly more complicated, as the LAPD took the comic book to his new home: LA Cartoon Museum.

The moment they entered it; the main museum curator had a cage-like case to hold the book safely. 

It seemed more like a zoo cage than anything else, but everyone was terrified by what the bombshell blonde had done.

The police force responsible for taking the book to its new home saw as it was enclosed behind bars, in the center of the museum.

Two cops stayed behind as they admired the new “cell”: “Finally, that bitch is behind bars! Who knows what would have happened if she had used the Spike.”-said the taller cop.

His colleague snorted and answered: “Oh, I wouldn’t mind if she gives me a lap dance, am I right? That Deebs fellow was a lucky guy for shagging that blonde.”

Shushing him, his friend glared at him: “Shhhh, are you mad? Have you forgotten the rule? No Noids-Doodles relationships.”

“I know, I know. I was just kidding.”-he chuckled.

“Hey, Carl?”-he called his taller friend.

“What?”

“Do you think humans and toons can have kids? You know, she got a lot of action before she…you know.”

“Hmm…kids. Nah, don’t be stupid, Kevin. Come on, we have patrol duty in 5.”-Carl pulled his partner, and off they went leaving the museum void of people.

Little did they know…

**Inside the comic book**

Holli was running around the book, trying to figure out a way out, while Jack sat distracted with his scribblings.

She finally stopped and strutted angrily towards him: “This is all your fault! If you could have just let me take it!”

The cheap imitation of superhero gazed at her with his sad blue eyes and held her hands: “But babe, we are together now.”

Laughing, she said poisonously: “…we? WE?! There is no we. I just used you!”

He grimaced at her words, and crossed his hands behind him, feeling a small metallic part on his rear pocket. 

When he used the Spike, his strength broke a small piece of the top, he could use it to leave this place but, it would have only enough power for a person.

Jack hoped she would have some feelings for him, but it seemed he was only seduced for her own gain.

The moment he was deciding to use it, Holli was going to slap him, but covered her mouth, quickly turning green. 

She fell to the ground and kneeled: “Holli, what’s wrong?”

As he asked her this, she quickly threw up all her stomach’s contents.

Being a lovesick fool as he was, he kneeled behind her and rubbed her back to which she flinched: “What have you done to me?!”

He looks around and points at himself: “Me? I did nothing wrong.”

As he looks at her, his mind goes back to their adventure among the sheets and a lamp appears on top of his head: “Oh boy…”

“What?!”-she screamed.

“I didn’t know it was possible, after all, I was human when we…!”-he kept going.

She squints her eyes at him until she realizes where he is getting: “No…it can’t be.”

“I think it can. After all, we did it with no protection or whatsoever.”-the brunette fiddled with his fingers.

The blonde stood up abruptly and pulled him by the collar: “I am pregnant…?”

Jack nodded excitedly for he always wanted a child, but his late marriage didn’t last enough time for that to happen.

“I am not having this thing! I will not let it ruin my plans.”-she shouted at him.

Jack stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders: “Holli, don’t say that. It’s a living being and our child. Didn’t you say you wanted a legacy? We can teach them.”

He sees her ponder on it until she slaps his hands off her: “Hmm…fine. Just don’t get your hopes on us being a “happy big family”, as soon as they’re born I’ll take them with me.”

Jack nodded slowly and saw her try to leave once more. He turned his back to her and grasped the metallic part, whispering: “Over my dead body will I let my child be raised by you. Don’t worry baby, dad will take you away from here… You wait and see.”

**Prologue-END**


	2. Chapter I- A new family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own WFRR and Cool World. I only own my OCs and the plot.

** Chapter I – A new family **

** 9 months later **

It has been over 3 years following Acme’s murder and even though things were quiet for a while, ever since Holli tried to become a human, the world was in chaos.

Yet, some people managed to create their happiness despite the chaos. Eddie and Dolores had finally got married in the meantime and Jessica and Roger had a baby boy two years ago. Roger and Jessica had been the godparents of the couple and ever since the whole problem with Acme, they had become great friends.

They had named the little tyke of James Rabbit. And the little boy shared his mother’s flaming red locks and his father’s blue eyes. He was quite a cheerful toddler for his young age.

Sadly, not everyone was blessed with a child, and Eddie and Dolores had this problem. Ever since they had gotten married, the couple tried for a child, until they found out neither one of them could, at a medical appointment.

Dolores was distraught by this, but she always had been a tough woman, so she never gave up on her dream to be a mother.

Eddie had opened a larger detective office for both Toons and Humans, so the couple moved for a larger flat.

Today, Eddie and Dolores had a day off and they had decided to go have lunch with the Rabbit's. Dolores enjoyed speaking with the redhead beauty that had more wisdom than most people thought her to have.

As the couple entered a diner in Toontown, they see the odd couple that yet was so familiar to them. Jessica was cuddling her baby to her bosom as Roger made funny faces to entertain him. Giggles filled the room as the baby tried to grasp his father’s ears.

The redhead saw them and waved: “Why, hello. James, say hi to our friends.”

The toddler looked at them and waved excitedly: “Hewo!”

The couple sat in front of them and smiled sadly at him. The brunette waved too: “Hello honey. Have you been good to your parents?”

The little boy dressed in small red overalls nodded excitedly. Eddie took off his fedora and shook the boy’s hand but he was tasered slightly by an electric button he had on his hand. The baby chuckled loudly as Roger laughed with him. 

Eddie glared at the rabbit that shrugged his shoulders innocently: “What? It doesn’t work with me anymore. Have a laugh, my friend.”

If it were some years ago when the detective had no sense of humor, he’d probably kick his ass but right now he chuckled softly at the child: “Ahahah, already trying to take after your dad, little man?”

The toddler clapped happily on his mother’s lap. Seeing their moment in family made them incredibly sad, something which didn’t go unnoticed by the toon couple.

Roger being naïve as always asked them: “By the way, why haven’t you ever had kids? I thought you wanted them.”

Dolores winced and Eddie grasped her hand under the table, Jessica softly elbowed her husband: “Roger!”

He looks at her and then at them, noticing their sad gaze: “Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to.”

Eddie smiled sadly and looks at his wife: “It’s alright Roger. We do want children, but it seems that we can’t have them. We’ve been trying for years and it seems that we’re both barren.”

James gazed confusedly at them and drew a cute grin as he babbled baby gibberish. Eddie’s wife smiled sadly at him and gave him her finger to grasp. He happily took it and waved it.

Jessica noticed this and grinned at her friend: “Do you want to hold him?” The brunette gasped in surprise but nodded quickly: “Yes, please.”

Holding her son, Jessica gave him to her. The moment Dolores held James, that happily nuzzled her chest, she cried: “Thank you. If we ever have children I hope they will be great friends.”

Roger chuckled: “Who knows, perhaps they’ll be more, hehehe.” His wife looked at him and giggled: “Yes, I mean. Have you looked at my son? What a catch he will be. I just hope he can find someone who loves him for who he really is.”

Eddie that was always up to the laws, signaled them: “Sadly that wouldn’t be possible thanks to that stupid law.”

“Exactly, the heart doesn’t choose who to love. All because one toon ruined everything.”-his wife said as she tickled the toddler in her arms.

“Not everything was bad. I met some really interesting Toons. I work with some of them.”-the rabbit fiddled with his fingers.

“The only thing we can do is helping to give them a better future than this one, isn’t that right honey?”-Dolores gave Jessica her son back as she bopped his nose which made him erupt in giggles.

“Oh well, let’s not talk about sad stuff anymore. How have you been?”-Jessica asked.

“Oh well…”-Dolores started.

As the couples told each other what they have been up to, another couple was quite in a distressful situation.

** In the comic book **

Inside a drawn detached house which Jack had scribbled, screams of pain resounded: “YOU SON OF A BITCH! TAKE IT OUT!”-Holli screamed.

“You’re almost there honey. Give another push.”-the cartoonist kneeled in front of the blonde toon that was in labor.

“I see the head! Give one last push.”-he begged her.

“AHHHHHHH!”-she pushed, and a cry echoed in the house. The blonde locks were stuck to Holli’s face as she looked at where it came from.

Jack was grinning happily at the baby that he wrapped in a white blanket: “Look, Holli, it’s a girl. We have a baby girl.”

She waved him off and sat up: “Yay…Totally worth it. Look at her, she doesn’t even look like me. Her hair is as black and wavy as yours and her eyes are the same shade of blue as yours too! Now I can’t call her what I intended to.”

“Don’t say that honey. Look at her isn’t she just the cutest?”-Jack said as he played with her soft locks. The baby cried softly as he bounced her in his arms.

“Yeah, just adorable.”-Holli looked away and lighted a cigar. Noticing that his lover clearly didn’t want to have nothing to do with his daughter, he made her one last request: “What did you want to name her?”

Grasping his pen, with part of the artifact in his back pocket and a letter on the other, he waited.

“If she was blonde…Marilyn. Marilyn Would, after my idol Marilyn Monroe.”-she answered nonchalantly as she looked at the baby like it was her worst mistake.

“I like it, it suits her. Doesn’t it Marilyn?”-he asked his baby as he nuzzled her.

Noticing that Holli didn’t care he walked out of the house to go as far as possible. When he reached a green field, he placed his daughter on the ground for a second. He wrote her name on her blanket and finished his letter.

The baby girl woke up and whined at the movement, with a swish of the iron artifact he created a portal and lifted her once more into his arms. He tucked the letter inside her blanket: “I wish I could take care of you. You deserve so much more than this, sweetie. Just know one thing, Lynn: Daddy loves you very much, but you’ll be happier outside.”

Pecking her on the forehead, he sent her through the portal, seeing as she turned into a regular human baby. The movement scared her and left her crying loudly: “I’m sorry honey, I really am. I love you.”

The portal closed in front of him, as he saw his daughter one last time and the artifact broke in pieces. (May one of us be happy…)

It was night and the baby moved around as she cried loudly, making the museum alarm turn on.

The security noticed, the weird moving figure in front of the comic book, in the cameras, and ran there. 

When he climbed down the stairs, he saw what it was: a newborn baby girl and a human at that.

“Oh, poor thing. Come here.”-he picked her up and tried to calm her until he saw the letter peeking out of her blanket.

“What do you have there, pumpkin?”-he took it out and started reading it, becoming paler as he kept reading it.

“Oh, dear lord! I need to call the police and Valiant, ASAP!”-he ran around and went to his office.

He laid the baby on the desk and called them: “Yes, Sir? I have something that you need to see… Is it Toon related? …I guess you can say that.”-he said as he looked at the baby.

** Time skip **

The police filled the museum as they were guided by security: “So, you’re telling me Holli Fucking Would had a human child with that cartoonist and he teleported her here, to the real world, just like that?”-asked the Commander skeptically.

“Yes sir. It’s as you said. I didn’t think it was possible but she’s 100% human.”-he stuttered.

Eddie followed by his wife that got worried by the late-night call followed them: “That’s bonkers! We know that’s not possible.”-the chief police answered.

The police force isolated the comic book with yellow tape as they finally entered the office. The moment they saw her, they gasped: “Oh, sweet mother of God! It is true!”

The moment Dolores saw her crying she lifted her in her arms, and she stopped right that instant: “Oh, honey. Shh Shh… It’s okay. Aren’t just the cutest?”

Eddie joined his wife and smiled at the baby that was now happily napping against her bosom: “She is. Look at her sleeping.”

The chief read the letter that the security offered him:

_ To whoever is reading this _

_ As you may know, I’m Jack Deebs and the baby you’re seeing right now is the result of mine and Holli’s night of passion.  _

_ I know that I’m not a good person by far but please I beg of you. _

_ Take care of my daughter Marilyn, she deserves better parents than a psycho toon and a murderer for a dad. _

_ From her father to the person reading this, please take care of her. _

_ Protect my innocent Lynn, _

_ For I cannot. _

_ Signed _

_ Jack Deebs _

They looked at the baby happily sleeping, and the chief grunted: “For all, we know she might turn out like her parents. Who would want to take care of her?”

Eddie and Dolores whispered to each other: “Eddie, do you think this is a sign?” “I think it is, Hun.” “We will!”-they said.

Shocked, the police looked at them and asked: “You’re sure? We don’t know what will happen.”

“Yes, we are. We will take good care of her.”-Dolores answered happily for her dream was coming true.

“Very well, however, we need to tell this to the government, and you need to promise she won’t be either like her mother or a cartoonist. Only God knows what she can do.”

“We will! Welcome to the family, Marilyn!”-Dolores pecked the baby black curls and her husband caressed her cheek with a finger: “Yes…Marilyn Valiant.”

** Chapter I-End **


	3. Chapter II- Human among toons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own WFRR neither Cool World. I only own my OCs and the plot.

**I don't own WFRR neither Cool World. I only own my OCs and the plot.**

It had been a year since Eddie and Dolores had adopted Marilyn, however, they didn’t present her yet to their friends. Lynn was too small and frail for such excitement, but today was finally going to be the day where the Toons would meet her for the first time.

Everyone knew her true origins, but no one cared and had promised to keep it a secret from Lynn, because no one knew how she would react.

The couple had decided to make the day they found her, her birthday, for they didn’t know when she was truly born, so today the Valiant’s had organized a party with all their family friends but all the Toons wanted to meet her.

Dolores before she was married managed to open the first mixed Toons-Humans restaurant/coffee shop. It took them a lot of work but with the help of their friends, they were able to. They named it Teddy’s in Eddie’s brother honor. He always had been a strong advocate for peace between the two races. Then the couple decided to make the birthday party there.

Eddie kept trying to see if something was missing, after all he wanted their baby girl to be happy on her first birthday, even though she wouldn’t recall it probably. “Balloons? Check. Food? Check. Decorations? Also, Check. The cake? Wait, where the hell is the cake?!”-he asked loudly.

His wife who was holding Lynn on her hip chuckled at his frustration. She approached him and patted him on the head: “Calm down, honey. Everything’s fine. Don’t worry about the cake, I’ll take care of that.”

“Here, take Lynn while I’ll take care of it.”-she handed the baby to him. He gazed lovingly at the blue-eyed baby that happily gurgled at his sight. “Who is the cutest, who is?”-he threw her in the air as she giggled.

Dolores loved to dress her up, so she was wearing a white summer dress with strawberries, a large red bow on her back, and a small hat matching with her outfit. She had only white frilled socks because she didn’t walk yet. Even in the middle of all that color, her ebony curls and sapphire blue eyes were quite noticeable.

The couple kept thinking of how they would tell her the truth one day, especially because they didn’t share any resemblances and that would be harder to explain. They decided to enjoy their life together while they could, and they’d think of a solution when she was older.

As he walked back and forth with Lynn that was now munching on his brown tie, he saw a multitude of toons rushing to their restaurant: “Oh crikey!” As he panicked, Lynn was clapping happily at their incoming guests.

Quickly was he surrounded by toons of every animation company: Disney, Dreamworks, Pixar, Warner Bros, everyone… He thought it was only a few dozen but it seemed everyone wanted to see the first Toon-Human hybrid.

The Looney Toons and Mickey Mouse approached him and peeked at the baby while making funny faces to which the toddler burst in giggles. “Aww, ain’t she adorable?”-asked Mickey as he gave a small red present to Eddie.

“Uhhh let me see, let me see!”-Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck rushed at the child, pushing one another to get there. Betty Boop that was aweing at the baby besides Eddie, whistled: “Calm down boys! You’re going to scare her.”

They stopped and walked slowly towards them, adding an orange and a grey present to the mountain adding up, as each toon approached them one by one. “Thanks, Betty.”-Eddie smiled at his old friend. He and his brother had always enjoyed her cartoons when they were younger. Oh, how he wished Teddy could meet his niece.

A tiny hand patted him on the cheek. It was Marilyn, that for such a small baby seemed to be quite empathetic. “Gah?”-she patted him again. He kissed her tiny hands and his frown turned into a smile: “It’s okay, pumpkin. Daddy is okay.”

“She is a cutie, Eddie. I’m sure she’ll be breaking hearts before you know it.”-Betty giggled. Eddie wrapped his arms around her and frowned: “Over my dead body!”

The toons chuckled at his protective demeanor until Dolores came out of the door with a tray and cupcakes on it: “Come on in!”

The group of toons quickly entered the restaurant leaving only a cloud of dust behind them. Thankfully, Eddie covered his daughter inside his blazer, or she would be having a coughing fit as he was: “Hpmf, toons…”

As he was going to enter the restaurant, he soon enough saw his old friends: Herman who was being walked on his stroller by his secretary and Jessica, Roger, and their son James who was holding both of his parents' hands between them.

“Eddie, pal!”-the lecherous baby called out from inside the stroller. He approached them, as he inspected Lynn that was amazed by all this color. “Herman, I thought you only had your babysitter till 11 am.”-Eddie chuckled sarcastically.

The baby stood up with his large Cuban cigar stuck between his lips and pointed the finger at him: “Ah ah ah…let’s all make fun of the baby. Not everyone is lucky enough to be born biologically like carrots over there.”-he pointed at James.

The red-haired toddler turned his head slightly and pointed to himself: “Me?” Roger jumped to Herman and patted him on the head: “There, there Herman. Don’t be a sourpuss.”

Grumbling to himself, he laid down on his stroller again as his secretary gave Eddie a pink present: “Thank you, Nina.” The hazel-eyed woman nodded and took the stroller inside.

Chuckling the white rabbit brought his son with him and his wife lifted him to see the birthday girl: “Oh Eddie, she’s just the sweetest. I’m so happy for you and Dolores.”-Jessica said as she smiled at the baby that was amazed by the redhead: “Gah!”-Lynn giggled.

Roger looked at the baby and made funny faces which made her gurgle happily: “oh, such a joyful baby. That’s the best part of having a child. Their laughter.”

James that was staring widely at Lynn smiled happily: “Hi!”-he waved at her. However, at his sight she cowered inside Eddie’s jacket which made him whine.

“Oh, honey it’s okay. She’s just not used to see other children.”-Jessica patted her son on the head.

He nodded and looked at the girl on the detective’s arms. He was determined to be her friend; he didn’t know why but he was going to.

Eddie chuckled at Lynn’s unusual shyness and apologized to the boy who was wearing a red shirt and black shorts with suspenders: “Hey, don’t be sad James. Lynn is just a little shy with strangers. Aren’t you, pumpkin?”

The black-haired baby peeked out slightly but hid herself again when she saw them staring at her: “Come on, let’s go eat.” They walked inside the restaurant, the couple following them behind.

When Eddie entered the restaurant, he saw his wife among the food, the toons and the centerpiece, a rectangular red velvet cake with white glace letters pronouncing: “Happy birthday Marilyn”.

Her Parents held her each on one side as they lighted a candle. Everyone started singing Happy birthday. “Come on honey. Blow the candle.”

The baby that was eyeing the cake with her hands reaching for the cake, instead of blowing the cake, she dived in the cake, getting people around her full of cake. Covered in red cake and white glace, she clapped happily and threw the cake in the air.

The guests being loony as they were laughed loudly as they tried to clean their clothes: “Oh this kid will be the life of the party!”-Roger said as he shook the cake off. Lynn’s parents looked at the toddler that gurgled innocently at them. They shook their head and Dolores lifted her into her arms: “Honey, you’re supposed to eat the cake with your hands, not your whole body.”

The detective wiped the crumbles of her black locks and then noticed she had lost her hat: “Where’s your hat, pumpkin?”

At the mention of her lost hat, tears started descending her rosy cheeks: “Wahhhhhhhh!”-Her mother held and bounced her to calm her.

Meanwhile, James that got worried when he noticed the baby cry for her lost hat, released his mom’s hand and started looking around: “James, where are you going, honey?”-Jessica asked. The boy crawled under the table as all the toons tried to look for the hat when he noticed it underneath a chair. He took it and stood up, waving the hat in the air: “I found it!”

Relieved sighs filled the room as the boy ran back to Lynn that when she noticed her hat, she ceased her crying. Dolores crouched in front of the boy: “Oh, James thank you. See Lynn, James got your hat back.”

Noticing Marilyn peek out of her mother’s chest, James finally noticed her features. Lynn seemed like a mix of the real and the imaginary and the stamped strawberries on her dress made her look like a porcelain doll. “Here!”-he placed the hat on her hat and smiled happily at her.

The baby gurgled happily and patted him on the head with the guests awing at the sight.

Eddie and the Rabbits watched their children and Jessica said: “It looks like the beginning of a long friendship.”

The detective smiled at the sight and shrugged his shoulders: “Who knows…”

**Chapter II-End**


	4. Chapter III-They grow up so fast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own WFRR or Cool World. I only own the OCs and the plot.

  


**Third POV**

Two years had passed since Marilyn's introduction to the Toons. She had grown into quite a curious toddler, with bouncy ebony curls and playful sapphire blue eyes. Each year a doctor and the humans-toons representative would come to see her progress.

After all, she was the first known toon-human hybrid. No one knew how they developed or which attributes they retained from their parents. One thing was for certain, she couldn’t become like her parents. She just couldn’t.

The peace between both races was tenuous already as it was. Now imagine if the poor girl turned out to be a femme fatale like her momma dearest? Now that would be catastrophic.

From what the doctor analyzed each year, Lynn was a completely normal human baby, except for one factor: she was too perfect and symmetrical as only a toon could be. As a toddler, this wasn’t as noticeable to the public’s eye as it was now for Dr. Michaels, but with her growth into a young woman, this would be quite obvious.

Right now, the Valliant's were sat on their deep green velvety couch, while Dr. Michaels and Ms. Stones were taking notes of what they had observed. Marilyn was already sat on her mother's lap, amused with her mother's crimson scarf.

“So, how is she?”-Eddie asked concerned.

The health professional looked at his notes completely surprised: “It is like she has no blemish or whatsoever. Every feature is completely proportional and symmetric. Who knows what will happen when she is a teenager? Or a woman? Will she retain her father’s human side, or will she flourish to become a ravishing femme fatale like Holli?”

Stern Margaret Stones, who had been one of the people behind the law of no relationships between Humans and Toons, clapped her plum heels on the ground: "That cannot happen. The moment we see her close to a Toon in that sense, she'll have the same fate as her dear parents. And don't start me with her becoming a cartoonist. We don't know her true capabilities or intentions! She might be trying to come up with a way to release her parents as we speak!"

Dolores stood up with Lynn wrapped tightly in her arms: “Don’t be preposterous! She’s a baby!” Her husband stood up with her and wrapped his arm around her waist: “Don’t you dare come to my house and threaten my daughter!”

The brunette with poisonous green eyes glared at them one by one and stopped on Lynn: “That’s not a baby. That’s a freak of nature who should not have happened!”-she threw her chin-length hair back and slammed through the door, leaving their flat. At the sound and insult, Lynn started wailing not yet understanding what was happening, but yet feeling the chill in the air: “Mamaaaa!”-the toddler grasped fistfuls of the navy blue summer dress Dolores had dressed. “Shh, shh baby. Don’t listen to the bad lady.”

The skittish doctor approached the couple slowly and gave her a cherry lollipop: "Oh, don't cry. Here, have a lolly for being such a good girl during the appointment. Don’t listen to Margarette, one thing I know for certain: you may not have been planned but I’m sure you’ll do great things. And who knows perhaps you might change our society’s rules.”

The crying toddler ceased her crying the moment she saw the lolly and stole it right away: “May you always be as fast at recomposing yourself as you are now…”-they chuckled.

**Time skip**

**After dinner**

Dolores and Eddie were sat at their mahogany dining table occupied with their respective jobs. While the detective was currently reviewing some cases, his wife was doing their restaurant’s taxes. Even though they loved their jobs, it was quite challenging especially now that they had Marilyn, but they would make do.

To give them some time to deal with their paperwork, Lynn was, inside her lavender cushioned baby pen, distracted with her wooden blocks. However, the blocks bored the poor toddler who sought something else to quench her curiosity.

Standing up, Lynn grasped into the bars and whined a little: “Mamaaaa?” Dolores heard her and approached her: “What is it, honey?” The toddler sat and threw a green block to the other side of the playpen: “I don’t want it!”

Thinking to herself, Dolores had an idea and went to get something from a drawer. She crouched next to her daughter and offered her a white sheet and some felt-tip pens: “Why don’t you draw something while mama finishes her work?”

The moment Lynn saw all the colors and the sheet, wonder filled her tiny body. She started scribbling right away. Noticing that she was distracted, Dolores turned and sat to work. Eddie chuckled in amusement at how fast she changed moods.

Lynn started drawing some flowers and spirals but quickly did she notice how small the drawing was in comparison to the love she had to give to her parents. She needed something larger. Mama and Papa deserve a biggggg drawing. Looking around, she took advantage of their distraction and climbed over the playpen in her blue polka dot dress.

Noticing that no one noticed, she took her pens and waddled throughout the hallway, seeking a larger canvas. In her room, she noticed that among her blue and purple décor, she had an empty white wall on her right side, where her crib was.

She sat at the end of her crib and clapped happily. Lynn started drawing her with her blue dress between her parents reaching arms with their house behind them. Yet, she drew a grey and black city on the left side with monochromatic people as its inhabitants. On the right side laid a colorful city with rainbow-like characters, in possession of animal and fantastic features. For a small toddler, she seemed quite aware of the clash between races…

Meanwhile, in the living room, her parents finished their job and stood up: “Finally, it’s done. We can play now, pump-?”-Eddie glanced at the playpen which was empty and called out: “Pumpkin? Lynn?”

His wife accompanies him in his search and quickly do they notice she wasn’t in the living room, anymore: “She didn’t go far. I gave her some pens and paper minutes ago.” They look around the house, calling her out until the sound of giggles reached their ears. It came from her room.

Entering the room, they find her and her “masterpiece”. Shock filled their entire being. Quickly, Lynn noticed she was being watched and turned around. “SURPRISE!”-she screamed as she jumped happily.

Approaching her, they crouch to her height. Dolores picks one of the pens and comes to a realization of something: The pens she had given her were the permanent ones she had bought for Eddie’s office.

“I guess we have a Picasso among us…hehehe.”-Eddie chuckled nervously as he sat in the ground and observed the detailed painting while Lynn jumped around in accomplishment.

“But didn’t you hear that woman? She can’t turn into a cartoonist or they’ll throw her with her parents. I don’t want to lose our baby, Eddie. She doesn’t deserve that.”-Dolores teared up a little as her husband wrapped her in a hug.

Lynn noticed this and waddled to her mother with reaching hands: “Mama, don’t be sad.” She reached her hands and Dolores wiped her tears and hugged her daughter tightly: “No, honey. Mama is okay. Come here.”

The toddler hugged back, and Eddie fake whined: “Oh, and what about me? I don’t get a hug?” The females looked at each other and then at him mischievously: “Very well, attack!”-they jumped at him and Lynn tickled her dad while he rolled in the ground, in tears of laughter.

“I was joking, stop, stop!”-chuckles filled the house of this happy family…

**Two years later**

**Lynn 5 years old**

Today Marilyn and her parents were going to visit the Rabbit. They were invited for their weekly lunch at their home. Dolores had dressed Lynn in a white summer dress and sandals. To complement her look, her mother had parted her hair in two low wavy ponytails.

Lynn was excited but nervous as well. She always acted quite shy around her red-haired friend, something which he teased her a lot about. She could hardly wait to show him her new crayons.

After her little mishap with her drawing in her walls, the Valiant’s had decided to develop her love for art. For someone so small, Lynn was quite different from other girls. Instead of wanting dolls or plushies, she asked for crayons and water-colors. What an artsy girl would she turn out to be. Something most probably passed from her biological father who was a quite known cartoonist.

As the family walked to Toon Town, they passed by an old cinema with faded movie posters on its walls. Lynn stopped, as if in a trance, in front of her was a poster of the movie “Gentlemen prefer Blondes”, where a blonde and a brunette woman stood. Both had red top hats, crimson shimmering leotards, and black high heels. However, Lynn was completely mesmerized by the blonde woman as if she seemed almost familiar.

Pointing at it, she asks: “Papa, who is it?”

Her parents looked at the poster and then Eddie lifted Lynn to its height so that she could see it better: “This lady shares the same name as you, pumpkin. In fact, you were named after her.” Dolores approached and caressed her hair: “Yes, honey. She’s an old movie star named Marilyn Monroe.”

The brunette glances at the poster and then to herself in confusion: “But we don’t look alike.” Eddie chuckled: “In looks, maybe not. Yet, she was a very ambitious woman, who ran towards her dreams, not letting anyone cross in her path. And that is something way more valuable than blonde hair.”

Looking once more to the poster, Lynn giggled: “Then, I like my name!” Her parents chuckled and hugged her: “So, do we.” She jumped to the ground and asked: “Mama, can we see her movies, please?” Her parents looked at each other and chuckled: “Only when you’re older, Lynn.” Gasping, Lynn stood on her tiptoes: “But I’m bigger already, mama. I can even brush my teeth by myself, now!” Taking her hands, they kept walking: “Give it a few more years.”-Eddie said.

“Fine…”-she pouted.

And off they walked to their friend’s house…

**Two years later**

**Lynn 7 years old**

**James 9 years old**

Today in Toon town the Rabbit’s had visitors: the Valiant’s. The parents stood happily chit-chatting at their pale blue coffee table while Marilynn and James sat in front of the TV, watching some cartoons.

Lynn’s blue eyes full of wonder watched the Loony Tunes, while James’ gazed at his friend in amusement. His friend always had the cutest reactions. This day she had decided on a white sweater with black spots and black trousers with brown mary janes.

He was wearing a red sweatshirt and grey sweatpants with grey slippers; he was home after all. There was no need to wear formally. Lynn was scribbling on her pastel blue sketchbook, that was a usual occurrence for her, wherever she was, Lynn was often found drawing.

She was practicing scenery now and James brushed his red side-parted locks before looking over her shoulder: “What are you drawing, Lynn?”-he asked curiously. Noticing her friend’s attention on her made her blush slightly: “Oh, I’m just practicing some natural elements. Do you wanna see?”-her blue eyes sparkled enthusiastically.

He chuckled and nodded: “Of course!” She grinned and opened her sketchbook, showing him some trees, flowers, and bushes. “Uhhh, that looks awesome, Lynn!”

Blushing hard, she covered her face with her sketchbook. Chuckling at her reaction, he caressed her hair. A shy smile appeared on her face as he caressed her twin ponytails. The rattling of chairs called to their attention. They turned towards the sound and their parents stood there.

Eddie crouched to his daughter’s height: “Come on kiddo, it’s getting kinda late.” The children pouted: “Ohhh, papa can’t we stay a while longer?”-Lynn begged. Dolores approached her too with Lynn’s white furry coat: “Honey, tomorrow mom and dad have to work early.”

Dropping her head, Lynn nodded: “Oh, okay mama.” Not liking to see Lynn sad, James looked at his parents: “Mom, dad can Lynn sleep here? Tomorrow it’s Saturday, so we can spend the day together and then her parents can come to pick her up. But only if they want to, of course.”

Jessica looked at her husband and then at the Valiant’s: “It’s fine by me, then we can have a girl’s day, sweetie. What do you think, honeybunny?”

The rabbit jumped happily: “What a great idea! We can bake a carrot cake and carrot pie or carrot stew. Oh, it’s going to be so fun!” The children chuckled at the rabbit’s contagious glee.

Lynn approached her mother and pulled her tan skirt: “Mama, can I? Please?”-she tried her best puppy dog eyes to which James joined up: “Pleaseeeeeee…” The couple looked at each other and sighed: “Very well, you win. Marilyn Valiant, be a good girl ok? And no adventures across their yard, understood?”-Eddie warned her.

“YAY, yes I’ll behave. I promise!”-she jumped up and down. The adults chuckled at her excitement. “Then, I’ll just go get your jammies and toothbrush.”-Dolores said as she kissed her on each cheek, making her giggle.

“Ok, mama!”-Lynn clapped.

The couple left and Lynn and the Rabbit went to James' room. The room wasn’t a very typical boy’s room. Its walls had red and white striped wallpaper, with known Jazz singers and players posters decorating the walls.

James had taken over his mother’s side on almost everything especially on her passion for singing. He was still learning, which could be seen from the many books about it on his white shelves on top of his red bed with black musical notes on the sheets.

He also was learning to play the piano, which the Rabbits had offered him on his 8th birthday. To match the room, they had offered him a white one, that was placed in front of the entrance. He had a small wooden box for normal toys such as cars and action figures, but for James music would always be his hobby.

Lynn followed them. The couple pondered on her sleeping arrangements until James turned to his younger friend: “You can have my bed, Lynn. I’ll sleep on my sleeping bag next to you.”

Shaking her hands, Lynn persisted: “Oh, no. There’s no need! I can sleep in a sleeping bag.” Jessica crouched to their height and said: “Sweetie, it’s okay. James won’t mind one day out of his bed. We toons don’t suffer from sore backs.”

Nodding at her, Lynn obliged: “Oh, ok. If it’s not too much trouble, thank you.” They smiled at her manners. How cute, it’s almost like she’s a little lady.

The small girl approached the bed and launched herself to it, but due to the difference of sizes between them, she barely could climb the bed. “I-I got this.”-her tiny legs wiggled, and she started crawling until she fit her entire body on it.

The toons chuckled at her persistence. Roger hopped to the bed and sat the tired girl, who smiled in appreciation: “Thank you, Mr.Roger!”-The rabbit patted her head: “Anytime, kiddo!”

Then they started dinner preparations. Lynn and James started putting the table while the couple cooked Ratatouille for today’s meal.

**Time skip**

**At 9.00 pm**

After a lovely dinner and watching TV, the children dressed their jammies and washed their teeth. Lynn’s parents had brought her unicorn stamped pastel blue long-sleeved jammies after dinner. James wore a red pajama with small carrots. His mom had braided Lynn’s hair into twin braids.

They laid them for bed and then left the room. Only a microphone-like nightlight lighted the darkroom. While her friend snored softly wrapped in his orange sleeping-bag, Lynn was trembling underneath the covers.

Turning from one side to the other, she dived deeper into the covers. It’s like every shadow became horrible monsters. Yet, when she thought things couldn’t get scarier, she heard a deep howl and tears started running down her cheeks. Sobs overtook her as she hid inside the blankets.

Her sobs were heard by James who woke up and sat up abruptly. He noticed his covers shivering in fear, so he stood up and climbed unto the bed. He patted her slowly but she whimpered and crawled deeper inside the blankets.

“Lynn, it’s me. I’m here.”-he whispered to calm her. She took the blankets slowly and whimpered. The moment he saw tears running down her chubby cheeks, it’s like he felt his heart wince at the sight.

James always felt like he needed to protect his smaller friend who due to her curiosity seemed to fall into the most interesting mischiefs. Yet, now his usually cheerful friend was sobbing.

He wrapped his arms around her and bounced her in his lap: “It’s okay. It’s just Willy E. Coyote. He must have toothache again.”

Her sobs subsided and she looked up: “So, it’s not the boogie man? Nancy said that there was a monster who ate human girls if they approached Toons’ territory.”

James winced at the name. Nancy Harris: daughter of Frank and Lonette Harris, the nemesis of Holli Would, Marilyn’s biological mother. I guess even rivalries are inherited from their parents. From the moment, Nancy saw Lynn for the first time she made sure to belittle her.

Most of the time didn’t work because Lynn was quite carefree, but this time it seemed like it did. He would make sure to talk to her on Monday. They attended the same school in Toon Town.

He sighed and patted her head: “Don’t listen to her. Sure, we might have monsters in our Town, but it’s divided into alignments. We live in the Hero section. The villains live in their own section. They can’t approach our side, so you’re safe.”

She nodded: “R-really?”

James nodded and dragged his friend to the ground, he sat her on top of the fluffy white mat. He signaled her to wait and went to work. He took all of his pillows to the top left corner of the room. Dragging two chairs to the pile, he placed each on a side.

Then he took one of the blankets and dropped it on top of the chairs. Understanding now what he was trying to build she followed him, and they started placing layers of blankets and pillows to make their pillow fort cozier. Then James took a flashlight from one of his desk’s drawers and they sat inside their fort.

Cheering at their work, they laid side by side inside it. She nuzzled her head against his chest and wrapped her tiny hand around his fist. To calm her, he started humming a soft lullaby to which she closed her eyes: “Thanks, James.”

He smiled and placed his head on top of hers: “Anytime, Ly.” Soon enough, he also fell asleep in a blissful sleep.

**Meanwhile the Rabbit’s**

The bedroom door opened a creak to see what all the noise was just now. The moment the couple saw them asleep, they awed. How cute! Jessica turned to her husband and whispered: “Oh, honeybunny look at them! They look adorable.”

Roger shushed her: “Yes, they do!” Jessica pulled his chin up and whispered seductively: “Honeybunny, why don’t we try to give James a little sibling?” The rabbit blushed and nodded: “Oh, Jess! That would be amazing, let’s talk to Miss Stork tomorrow.”

Giggling at his innocent husband, she closed the door and took him to their bedroom: “Oh, why not right now?” Blushing, he followed her to a night of “patty-caking” …

**Three years later…**

**Lynn 10 years old**

**James 12 years old**

It had been a long day in school for Lynn. For some reason she didn’t know, she felt really tired and her belly hurt a lot. To worsen all this, she was craving chocolate a lot and she was going to meet James for their weekly hangout.

(Great. I should have avoided Aunt Betty’s stew just like dad said. Oh well, might as well try to distract me till he arrives.) As she sat in the stone bench that marked the frontier between the real and the animated world, she took out her sketchbook and started drawing the place where she stood.

The marble bench where she sat was parted into two, while her side she could see the texture from the trees and take in the sweet flowers' scent, the other side was much more colorful, and it smelled of ink and paint.

She had decided on a much more casual outfit. Her untamed black waves were tied into a top bun to be easier to see what she was drawing. Over her white t-shirt, she had a grey and white knit jacket, and to complement her look she was donning deep blue skinny chinos and grey converse.

Scribbling away in her sketchbook Marilyn started thinking about her red-haired friend. Ever since they were kids James had been there as they were raised together.

She felt disheartened for his increase in popularity over the years. The moment he went through puberty and had a remake of his body, fans seemed to follow him everywhere and they could barely spend a moment by themselves.

Lynn missed desperately her friend and she didn’t like all the attention he had for she knew they only cared about his appearance, but not Lynn. Lynn knew him from the inside out and liked him for all he was.

Then as she kept pondering on her best friend she heard a voice: “LYNNNNNNN!”-she looked up and it was him, running to reach her. His shoulder-length red locks fluttered in the air and sweat from running ran down his fair skin. As usual, he had his white shirt underneath red khakis and suspenders with brown loafers. In his arms, he brought his piano and musical scores from music class.

When he reached her, he bent with his hands on his knees and tried to retake his breath: “Sorry for my lateness. Mr. Radcliff had to take his puppies to the vet.” He stood up and brushed his hair back with an apologetic smile.

Chuckling at his disarrayed hair, she stood up and lifted herself on her tippy toes, seeing as he was way taller than her, to brush his hair back: “It’s ok, James. I’ve just arrived here anyhow. Let’s go to Teddy’s! Mom has baked brownies, today!”

Yet, the moment she jumped in excitement, she winced and held her stomach in pain. It was like she had a war going on there, something which concerned James. He approached her and placed one of his hands on her upper back: “Lynn, are you okay? Where are you hurting? Do you need a doctor, a hospital?”

Seeing her friend fret over her made her giggle while she held her waist: “Silly James, I’m oka-! OUCH!”-she screamed and fell on her knees with small tears running down her cheeks.

James crouched next to her: “LYNN! Oh, my creator! Hang on!”-he looked around to see if he found something to help yet his blue orbs widened at something he saw behind her. On the bench where she sat, was a small spot of blood.

He lifted his friend and spun her: “Forgive me but I need to verify something.” She whined but the moment he saw the back of her jeans with a larger spot of blood, he whispered: “Oh no…”

“What is it?”-she asked with semi-closed eyes. His usual charming smile turned into a concerned frown: “Lynn, you’re bleeding from… your pants.” Her eyes widened and her cheeks flared up from embarrassment. (Really? My period had to appear now?!)

The moment she was going to answer him he lifted her bridal style and took her black messenger bag: “Don’t worry, Lynn! I’m not going to let you die!”-he started running to the nearest hospital: “Wait, James! I’m okay, this is normal. Take me to my mom.”

He stopped abruptly and stared at her: “How is this normal?! You’re bleeding from your…lower areas!” Shaking her head in amusement, she grasped his shoulder: “Trust me. Take me to my mom, please.”

James knew he couldn’t resist those blue sparkling orbs that seemed to pull him in ever since he remembers. He didn’t want to lose his best friend. Humans were so fragile after all. If only he was older, he would be able to protect her better.

Nodding hesitantly, he changed his path to Teddy’s where Marilyn’s mom worked: “I hope you are right, Lynn. If she can’t help you, I’m taking you to MountainView Hospital. Benny must be nearby to give us a lift.”

Smiling weakly at her friend, patted him on the chest: “She will, believe me…” And so, he ran to Teddy’s, fearful for his friend’s life.

**Timeskip**

**30 min. later**

**At Teddy’s**

Dolores had a really busy today with her clients. Gladly she had five more servers, or it would be a great mess. Yet, what concerned her more was the lateness of her daughter and her friend. She had baked them brownies and everything. She should be there ten minutes ago.

The moment she served Ariel her sea salted caramel coffee, the entry door opened abruptly with a red-haired concerned boy holding her sheepish daughter: “Miss Dolores, Lynn is sick!”-James screamed, approaching her with Lynn in his arms.

The brunette dosing a toffee swing dress and white apron, let her tray fall and rushed to them: “Oh, honey. What happened?” Lynn giggled nervously and whispered: “Mom, I think my period appeared, today.”

The woman's eyes widened, and she chuckled in relief: "Oh thank god! I thought for a second you were sick. Come here, sweetie. Change in my locker, I have some clothes there for you. I'll be there in a sec."-she lifted her daughter to the ground.

Lynn glanced at her friend and whispered: “See, I told you she could help. I’ll be right back.” Then she left for her mother’s locker to freshen up.

Dolores shook her head amusingly at the boy that just stood there confused: “Oh, hun take a sit. I’ll explain to you what happens to women.” He nodded and so he sat for the longest and more painful conversation he ever had.

**Some very awkward minutes later…**

James seemed traumatized for his life. So, human women when they reached their puberty bled once a month for about a week?! (Wow, humans have it hard!) Dolores had brewed three cups of tea in the meanwhile to calm the poor boy, to enlighten her, and to help Lynn’s cramps.

“Sadly, sweetie. We humans, don’t have a stork to deliver the babies for us. I hope you take care of my daughter when we’re not there. Human kids aren’t as kind to her as toons are.”-Dolores sighed.

James stood up and nodded: “I promise Miss Dolores. I’ll take care of her, or my name isn’t James Krupnik Rabbit!”

Then Lynn appeared in a little blue sweater, black leggings, and her usual converse with her folded dirty clothes: “Mom, I’ve put it already.” Smiling at her friend, James felt something within him tighten his heartstrings.

He always felt like he had to protect Lynn and to take care of her, but the more they grew the greater the difference between them existed. James knew he shouldn’t feel this for they were different species and it was illegal, but soon enough he would realize that his feelings would be the least of his concerns…

  


**Chapter III-End**

  



End file.
